The Hidden Eighth
by Anime0taku
Summary: The voice of the lost and nearly forgotten pharaoh bounced off the stone walls. A shimmering figure appeared, hovering above the stone slab . . . "Mahado!" Yugi exclaimed. "But, how?" "I have come to warn you." Mahado's voice echoed in their minds. "You will not be able to rest just yet. There are more than just seven Items . . . You must find the Hidden Eighth to find peace."
1. Intro and Spoiler Warning

**Hello! This is Anime0taku. I am not the biggest fanfic writer, but decided to do at least this one! I am a fan of the series Yu-Gi-Oh! and have been reading it ever since I discovered the anime world. As I am writing this, I am a Freshman in High School with apparently nothing better to do with my life. I will try to post things a regularly as I can. This could mean the space between chapter postings is one month or one day. Hopefully closer to the latter. **

**Now that I have started this, there is no going back. I have to write until the end, even if it takes me until I'm thirty! (Boy, that would be depressing if it actually took me that long...)**

**Now for a couple more things before I begin. I am a no spoiler person. This means that YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. This book takes place right before (And includes some of) the final images of the series. If you have not finished it, then I suggest you don't read this fanfic until you can. If you read it anyway, thanks for doing so and I hope you don't regret it... *Cues ominous music* **

**Anyways, have fun with the story!**

**Oops, I nearly forgot the disclaimer!**

**I don't own any of the characters except for Reina and Eshe, along with the other OC's. All the others are property of Kazuki Takahashi-sama and Konami.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Me again. I am actually writing this on the day that I posted the last one. Epic fast update! Please R&R! I will try to give reviewers credit at the beginning. I really enjoy hearing from you! BTW, Eshe means Life in Egyptian. Just thought it was cool. On with the story!**

**I lied. Must do the disclaimer first...**

**I don't own any of the Yu-gi-Oh! characters. Kasuki Takahashi-sama and Konami do. I do own my Oc's, though.**

**P.S. This chapter takes place in the very last book, so all the characters who were there in book 7 of the Millennium World are there in this scene. If you don't read the books, it's probably in the last episode. I'll also call the characters by their dubbed names so as not to confuse most fans. Well, I'll try. I still haven't seen most of the dubbed series. Why am I rambling? I'll stop...**

**_Now_**** on with the story!**

"We have waited long for you, Great Pharaoh. Here are the last two Millennium Items." The servants bowed low and backed away, leaving Atem to place the items within the stone slab. The last one to go in was the Millennium Ring. Even with the Puzzle still on the Pharaoh's neck, an eye appeared among the mass of hieroglyphs on the wall, glowing as bright as the sun.

"Say your name before the Eye of the Wadjat!" shouted Marik Ishtar.

"Atem!" The voice of the lost and nearly forgotten Pharaoh bounced off the stone walls and rang in their ears. A shimmering figure appeared, hovering above the stone slab.

_"My Pharaoh."_ Mahado's voice had an ancient feel to it.

"_Mahado_?!" Joey leapt back, astonished. "Aren't you dead or something?"

_"Yes. I was given the task of instructing the Pharaoh in his last step of the journey."_

"I know what I need to do, and have collected the seven Millennium Items with the help of my friends." Atem replied.

_"Therin lies your problem. There are more than just seven Items."_

"WHAT?! But that's impossible! How could such important information be lost?" Marik was astonished, and Ishuzu was speechless. "Even I didn't forsee this coming."

_"But it is true. The return of the Pharaoh to the Afterlife must be delayed for a little longer. There is more than one soul that needs to travel to the world of the dead."_

"More than one soul, but that means-!" Tea exclaimed.

"Exactly." Atem spoke with no hint of play in is voice. "That means someone else was trapped inside a Millennium Item, and we don't even know who. They could be an ally or an enemy. Either they could aid us and speed my return to the Afterlife, or they could keep me from rejoining my family and friends forever." There was a moment's silence as everyone grasped the gravity of the situation.

_"You have it at least partially right, Pharaoh."_ Everyone looked up from their thoughts as Mahado spoke. _"There is another trapped soul, but we have the easy route. We know who it is and who she is traveling with, although we don't know her location."_

"Traveling with? You mean like Atem and Yugi?" Joey questioned.

"That's the only explanation. I have one more question for you, Mahado." Atem's purple eyes burned with curiosity and concern. "Who is it?"

**I apologize for the huge cliffie! Honestly, I'm not quite sure how to move on with this. It'll end up being quite short and much like the original story unless I find a villain to do _something_ and make the story interesting. I'll keep writing though and hopefully I can come up with something. Either that or you can help me! All reviews are wanted. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is Anime0taku! I am so excited because The Hidden Eighth got 65 views in two days! 65! Only 21 people actually read it, but that's still amazing for my first fanfic! I have gotten one favorite and one follower so far, and since nobody's reviewed, I'm going to give them the credit they deserve. I would have done it even I people ****_had_**** reviewed, but whatever. On with the crediting!**

**My first favoriter is YamiMana!**

**My first follower is SadAngel262!**

**Thanks so much you guys (or girls). It really means a lot to me that you would add my one chapter of a story to your favorites and follow it! Speaking of just one chapter, let's finish that! Right after I do the disclaimer. **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. Kazuki Takahashi-sama and Konami are the ones that do. I only own Eshe, Reina, and all the other OC's that are in this story. **

Chapter 2:

It was 12:00 in Domino City. The streets were full of people. Most were workers getting some lunch. There were some duelists, though, heading to the monthly tournament held in the library. Reina was one of those duelists. She wasn't one of the top duelists in the world, bit she could always find some way to make it into the final rounds.

Today was one of Reina's days off. She had been searching for something, or rather, someone. She had been looking for the holder of the Millennium Puzzle for as long as she could remember. After she spotted an article on the newspaper about the defeat of Kaiba, she knew exactly where to look. She just needed to find Yugi Muto.

Reina always seemed to be a bit late. When she arrived at the Duelist Kingdom, final rounds had already started and she was forced off the island. Battle City was pretty much the same deal. The computer was having technical problems so she had to start dueling late. By the time she collected the six puzzle cards, the preliminary rounds in the finals had started. It went on like that until today.

Yugi and his friends has gone off to Egypt to return Atem to the afterlife and left Reina on a cloud of dust. Their trail had completely disappeared. While she waited for them to come back, Reina had a little bit of time on her hands, so she decided to join the local tournament. She was actually having fun so far. Because Duel Disks were more available, there were more people interested in playing the card game. There was a much larger selection of duelists than there were before. New cards had come out too, so there was a larger variety of the players. Today was the last day of the tournament. Only the best duelists in Domino City that had bothered to attend had come. Seto Kaiba was missing, and so were Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto.

When she arrived in the library's courtyard, she saw that the large area was relatively crowded. All the duelists from the earlier rounds had come to see this event. One pair was already dueling. Mako Tsunami was up against Rex Raptor. Rex, with his ancient land monsters, stood no chance against the power of the sea. Mako had upgraded his deck after loosing to both Yugi and Joey.

"I'll show you that your little splashes can't defeat my giant monsters!" Rex yelled across the field, placing down yet another dinosaur. Rex now had five monsters on his field while Mako had none. "Attack, my dino force! Destroy the freaky fish guy!"

"I am _not_ a freaky fish guy!" Mako roared right back. "I'll teach you to be afraid of the power of the sea! Trap card activate! Mega Tsunami! Wipe out all his cards, along with his Life Points!"

"Nooooooo!" Rex screeched dramatically.

"Okay folks, on to the next round!" The announcer announced (for lack of a better word). The tournament went on like that for the next four hours. Reina won all her duels, including the final round. "And the winner is... Reina Ritzau!

There was a roar from the crowd. Cheers and catcalls were mixed in with a whole lot of applause. A voice echoed inside her head. _"Great job, Reina. I'm proud of you." _

"Thanks Eshe," Reina murmured back. Her Millennium Bracelet glowed slightly.

_"I sense the Millennium Puzzle has returned to Domino City. Assuming it's with Yugi, he's near the airport area."_

"Finally! Maybe we can finally solve this problem and get you back with your family."

_"Maybe. We haven't had much luck so_ far." Eshe replied.

"You're right, but maybe this will be the time!" said Reina hopefully.

_"Maybe."_

**This is kind of a short chapter, but I hope you like it! We've discovered the holder of the other Millennium Item! I had the dumbest aha moment of my life. My brother and I were talking about squids an I realized that Squidward on Spongebob is a squid... I felt so dumb. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this! I'll try to update soon! Please review, I would appreciate it. **

**Oh, one more thing. I don't know a bunch of the cards in the original series, so I might make up a couple of cards. Don't go looking for Giant Tsunami, it doesn't exist. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Again, this is a short chapter. It's also mainly dialouge... I'm sorry! I don't know why they always end up so short, but this seemed like a good place to end. I might post another piece before the end of the day, but it'll probably be just as short. Sorry again!**

Chapter 3

Now that the tournament had ended, the exits were crowded with duelists trying to get out. Reina weaved her way throughout the crowd until she reached the opening. Bursting out into the open, she gasped for air.

"To the airport!" She exclaimed, hopping on her motorcycle.

Every minute seemed to have turned into an hour as Reina sped along the roadways. "We're going to be late again if we don't go faster." She muttered.

"If we go any faster, we'll be pulled over." Eshe murmured right back. "They aren't moving. You can slow down a little."

"I know." Reina sighed. "We've just missed every other chance. I don't want to let another slip through my fingers, especially when we're so close."

The Millennium Bracelet tightened a little around her wrist, giving her a light squeeze. "We'll be fine. Even if we miss this chance, there will be others. I can wait a little bit longer if fate requires it."

"Thank you, Eshe. I just hope we can return you home soon."

"Me too."

* * *

Yugi and his friends were spending some time at a restaurant. Slurping milkshakes, they were trying to find a way to find the last Millennium Item holder. Finally, someone spoke up.

"Hey, she's supposed to be a duelist, right?"Joey suggested, "What if we looked at all the tournaments? Maybe she'll be in one."

"Well, that's a better idea than the ones that I've had," said Tristan.

"Why don't we try it out?" Yugi said. "It's not like we're doing anything else."

"Sure. Let's go," Marik replied.

The gang got up and started to leave just as Reina burst in the door.

"Wait! Please, one minute." Reina leaned, gasping, against a table. The Millennium Bracelet glittered on her wrist as her sleeve slid up.

_Is that... Could it be?_ thought Yugi. The Millennium Puzzle glowed slightly as Atem took control.

"Are you the holder of the eighth Millennium Item?"

"You know already?" Reina asked, surprised. "How?

"We don't know everything. May I talk to the spirit inside?"

Reina nodded, and the Millennium Bracelet shone as Reina switched places with Eshe.

"Atem..." Eshe murmured softly. She ran up to Atem and held him close. He hugged her right back.

"I have finally found you, my sister Eshe."

**Wow, would you take a look at that cliffhanger. Pretty big one. Thanks for reading! I'll post the next chapter soon. Please review!**


End file.
